Toni winters in sonic world
by PINKMOON25
Summary: Toni Winters is a pokemon trainer meet Prof. Botnik and help his research but got betrayed by him, his real name is Dr. eggman and he send her to sonic world.
1. Chapter 1 meeting the new Robtnik

Chapter 1 meeting Prof. the new Prof. Botnik

When she came to Jotho Toni got her first Pokémon starter form Prof. elm her partner is a Cyndaquil name it flame as her life time partner got some new friends, and meet new friends as well there name are Trisha, Andy, Sonia, Maurice, and the Pokémon league champion Red. I always have feeling for him and he has feeling for me as well. I was visiting viridian forest I love to draw and I got lost and a piakchu and boy came to me, and escort me out of the forest. We talk a lot and I told him my dream to become a champion, we both were the same age.

I went to violent city, to beat the gym leader and receive my first gym badge the Zephyer badge after I won I decide to go the Pokémon center in violet city, seated and eating lunch along with her friend flame (Cyndaquil M), Pidgey the flying bird Pokémon (female) and mewoth the Scratch Cat, (female). Toni was enjoying her meal when she hears a voice she didn't recognize, Toni following the voice it was coming from the TV. So she went to the TV and saw professor oak and professor rowan. Who are famous professor I even meet one of them professor oak. Well there was on the news, "hello everyone I'm professor oak form kanto region, and I'm not alone today with me is professor rowan, here Prof oak.

Hello everyone, I'm rowan form the Shinnoh region. While rowan and oak was talking there was introduce a new professor, who are special guess who like to discus about Pokémon also a new professor,

"New professor! Toni was surprise to hear it and went to the TV."

"ladies and Gentlemen, meet the new Prof. Botnik, as Prof okay pointed to his right side on the stage was Prof. Botnik. He was walking in coming up the stage and wave to the audience while everyone in the audience cheering on the new professor.

Prof, Botnik came in he had a long brown whiskers bearded, blue glasses have goggles on his bold head, and a while coat like professor rowan and oak have on but he have black boots and white gloves on.

"Wow" Toni remarked still evoked by this news over this new professor, she continued to watch the program, eagerly awaiting information about the new professor, while the other professor discussing about Pokémon. Toni was interesting in Pokémon professor, s he love Pokémon and dream to become a professor one day, when she grow up. Meeting Prof. Botnik will be a dream come true, my own hero. "Oh I hope and wish I could meet him one day." Said Toni.

After finishing lunch Toni along with flame stood outside the Pokémon center. Prepare to go get her second badge, still daydreaming to meet the new professor, but Toni trying to get over that and focus on her journey.

Toni sighed, with a happy look" alright team we off to Azalea city my second badge and he a bug type gym then Persian came out of it poke ball from my bag. Persian runaway, with a happy look.

Oh no! not again, Persian come back here, Toni was really annoyed by the look on her face she try run after her, until she bump into someone and Toni fell on the ground.

"Huh" someone looks at the girl, Toni look up to see who she bumps into to and it was the proffer she wanted to meet. "Professor Botnik.

Oh! Are you okay young lady, let me help you up. "Professor Botnik gives her a hand to help Toni up. Toni was so surprise to see her wish came true. Prof. Botnik help Toni up, she was spot surprise to see her "hero''.

Oh hello Prof. Botnik I'm so happy to meet you, I saw you on TV in the Pokémon center. Oh I m sorry my Persian escape from her poke ball, so i was was chasing her. Persian came back to Toni. Purring a happy mood like a playful big cat.

That okay young lady I'm glad to meet you my dear what is your name. Prof. Botnik asked,

Oh my name Toni, Toni winters , I'm a Pokémon trainer and I first starter on my journey since kanto, but I decide to train here Toni did shaking her hand to the professor. Then Toni came with a good idea.

Um. Prof. Botnik? Toni asked.

Yes Toni? Prof. Botnik called her name.

I was thinking since you a new professor you probably need some help can I be your assistant? Ton asked,

"Assistant" well I guess you could help me with my research; here is my personal phone Botnik said as he gave me his personal number to Toni.

Oh, boy thank you so much, I help you whatever you need! Toni greeted with a smile and walk away with a blush other face, on though( I can't believe it I finally meet a new Prof. and I'm his personal Assistant , I can't wait to tell my friends about it). Toni happy mood.

So I called red, told him the good news. He said that very good I know you want to be a professor. "Yes I do. What you doing training in . That place is rough I have be a champion to get there. You can do it and we can battle each other once you become the champion in jotho.

Months passed, few months, Toni sometime help the professor through his research throughout her journey helping him out with his work.

In Prof. Botnik lab, I have to tell you this you have been a great Assistant to me and I got something for you for been good friend and doing a good job here, said Prof. Botnik. Prof Botnik he take something out his pocket form his coat, it was a necklace it was red icon of him on it. Prof, Botnik put the necklace on Toni neck. Toni looks at the necklace she was surprise and she was crying.

Oh thank you professor so much for the necklace. Said Toni. As she gave him a big hug with tear of joy.

One month later

After Toni got her glacier badge in mahogany town, she got a called from Botnik to come to his lab he won't to show her something. His lab was in the forest, Toni went to his lab, even bake him some Pokemon cookies and flame was with her. Toni knocks on the metal door and opens it.

Hello Toni, come on in, come on in. Prof. Botnik move away to close the door. Toni came in his lab, there was a tube that looks like a time machine, but it have glass window door. Toni looked at it very curiosity as she placed the fresh bakes cookies on his desk.

Oh thank you for the cookies my dear the smell delicious. Said Prof. Botnik as he eats one of the cookies.

"You welcome said Toni."

Toni keeps on eyeing the machine. Um professor Botnik. Toni called out.

Yes Toni.

What that tube thing. Toni as she pointed to the tube.

Oh this is a teleport machine, it not teleport machines it can take you places also take you to another world. Professor explains to Toni.

"Wow that amazing". You build this you are really genius. Toni was speechless.

You want to have a look inside the teleport just take out you poke on and place them on my desk and flame will stay with me while you have a look at it.

"Cyn". Flame, said looking back to Prof. Botnik. Flame knows something not right with this professor.

Really? Okay, Toni said, she place her poke ball and put them on the desk, for some reason my instants is warn me, about danger, Toni shake the feeling off and went to the tube. As she look through the tube the door behind her shut, Toni started to panic as she try to push the door open, but it won't even budge or open.

"Professor, hello I'm stuck in this tube. Toni shouted in panic. Flame was shocked, and then she heard an evil laughter coming from the professor Botnik. Toni was little confused, why is the professor laughing like that. Flame looked at the professor and had an angry looked.

Toni. Botnik is not my real name and I'm not a professor in this world, the real truth is he thaw his coat on the ground revealing his true outfit, a red jacked with a belt on his jacket . My real name my dear is "doctor eggman". Eggman said bow at Toni.

"What". Toni said she was totally shocked.

You see my dear i came from another world and I learned though this world, so I disguised myself as a professor until meet the right person for the job you my dear, you help me through my plan and now I'm going to send you to another world, that you never ever come back here "again". Eggman said and he laughs about his evil scheme.

Toni was shock, with tears coming down her face, flame was even more, shock as well and tries to get Toni out."cyn"

Farewell Toni, said eggman, as he press a red button , above Toni then light above the machine start to glow, the light zap Toni " aaaaaaaaaaahaa". Toni screamed with tears coming from her eyes as the light zapped her. Toni disappeared. flame was in tears.

"he-he-he I'm sorry your little friend is gone and. What the! As dr. eggman was going too looked at flame he was already gone and flame has escaped from his lab.

Flame stop running from the fake he couldn't believe that professor was a fake and he betrayed Toni and she was gone. Flame found Trisha and her friends, he ran up to them shock what that hear about Toni is missing. Officer jenny told her Toni father what happen he was so hurt, by the new he lost his wife, and now his daughter. Flame was given to her father, her big brother was looking for her, her friends placing missing sign, Red flying on his Charizard looking for her every region even Kalos a new region to him.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting sonic the hedgehog

Chapter 2 meeting the sonic the hedgehog

In the green zone forest it was very peaceful it was sunny sky shrine thought the branches, and then this mysterious blue blur ruining thought the forest in the speed of sound. The blue blur stop running, it was a blue hedgehog, it have blue fur, peach color belly as well peach color on his arms, green eyes with white gloves, red shoes with band over with and with gold chain in the side middle on his shoes. With the hedgehog was a yellow fox, who have two tails it used it tails to fly, it had blue eyes red and white shoes with white socks along with white gloves. The blue hedgehog looking at something or someone on the ground it was a girl with blonde hair with a pink dress. She was lying on the grass unconscious. Sonic went up to her had a good look on the girl.

"Whoa" a human, what she doing out here, she badly hurt, blue hedgehog have seen human before but not for a while.

"Sonic" what wrong. The yellow fox said to the blue hedgehog and he spotted the girl in the blue hedgehog arms."

Sonic, that girl is hurt. Who is she?

I don't know, we better take her to the knothole, before dr. egg man find her out here.

Right said tails. Sonic pick the girl up and carry her like a princess. Sonic and tails rushing her to memorial clinic take her there. The other Mobian was shock that there hero found a human girl also injured. He came in and asks for dr. quack.

I find this human girl and she injured and I think her unconscious. Said sonic the hedgehog.

"Oh my sweet chaos" Nurse Susie the bunny bring the stretcher out... sonic place her gently on the stretcher okay. Sonic and tails waited for the doctor, on new on the girl. She fine she just asleep she need some rest you did good sonic bring her here if doctor egg man find her she be his prisoner. Thank dr. quack.

"Sonic". Pink hedgehog called out. His friends came to the memorial clinic

"Sonic where did you find the human girl. A pink hedgehog girl asked."

I found her in the green zone forest; I don't know what happen to her. Said sonic.

I see let just hope this girl be alright. Said the pink hedgehog.

(1 hour later after sonic help the girl. sonic and tails was staying in the room where the girl was staying, to see her alright and who she is)

"Uwf" Toni mumbles

"Look the girl is starting to wake up''. Tails called out, to everyone. The girl started to wake up and she hearing voices. Her eyes came to her surprise and screamed out of the room, while outside birds flew away from the trees.

Who? Who? Who are you, what Pokémon are you? Toni asked,

"Pokémon". Tails asked, and then he replied. Tell me, are you from another world, or another place.

Another world". Toni was very confused. I'm very confuse, explained it later to you. My name is Tails "miles" Prowers the fox. Said tails

I'm Sonic the hedgehog, me and tails found you in the green zone forest laying unconscious said sonic. What you name sonic asked.

My name is Toni, Toni winter, I'm a Pokémon trainer. Toni said in a shy way still very confused seeing different type of specie that can talk like human being like her I mean.

"Pokémon trainer". Said sonic.

Toni do you remember what happen to you how you got here said tails. Tails look at the teenager girl.

Well, here what I remember, Toni explained what happened to her. The last thing I remember is I discover the Prof. Botnik was a bad guy, however I can't remember his real name again, I was in a capsule and can't remember the rest it still fuzz right know.

I see said tails thinking.

That guys you mention sound so familiar to me. Said sonic but thinking. But hey don't worry we all help you get back, home said sonic. Really, do you really think so you can help me? Said Toni.

Of course! You can stay with us for a while, while tails figure out how to get you home to you own dimension. . Sonic giving me a thumb up.

Oh thank you, so much for this. Toni was grateful sonic and his friends going to help her.

When Toni got out from the clinic. Tail find a way for Toni goes back to her world sonic went the tree house to sleep in. While Toni was walking around seeing mobians. Feel very new and different back in her world. But tails and others help her about the animal species alike, Toni learns allot of it while tails is learn through her world. She meets new friends that she gets along with is Amy Rose very well the pink hedgehog and the other Mobians. However, Toni doesn't know if Sonic will help her, since she doesn't know him very well yet. But she feel that she doesn't want to trust him yet, because what happen to her with dr. Botnik who every his name was I having a bit of amnesia. About 2 days later

While Toni is walking through the Green Hill Zone. She takes out the necklace that she remembered. Giving it flashback that Prof. Botnik gave her a necklace, and the time that he betrayed her. Why". Why did you do this...? Prof. Botnik or... Dr. Egg man. My friend, Amy Rose told me about you, " you evil scientist , I'm such a fool not know who you really are and know I can't get back to my world I know my dad is worried about me as well for my big brother I know they searching for me but how am I suppose to go back home.

Then out of nowhere. Dr Egg man came in with his Egg Mobile. Toni is trying to escape but the robots blocked her path.

Well, Well, I'm so glad to see you again how are every little thing.

Dr. Eggman! Please! Leave me alone and why are you keeping me here?!" Toni yelled. Tears coming out from her eyes as she trying to be brave.

"Calm down young lady". If you don't behave yourself, I'll do something nasty to you. I just drop by to say "hello!" Eggman said while the other of his robots is coming in.

"Really" this is hello. Toni yelled out. "Just shut up". Toni yelled at eggman.

Suddenly, there was a blue ball hitting the robots. When it finishes hitting the robots the blue hedgehog, land on the ground behind Toni.

"SONIC!" Eggman said with his angry tone.

It's Sonic." Toni said speechless.

Hey egghead!" Why won't you pick up someone else like me?" Sonic said by teasing.

Grrrrrr! Attack!" Eggman yelled angered. As all his robots coming towards sonic and Toni. Sonic starting to use spin dash to the robots and even to Egg man's Egg Mobile, which cause it explored few pieces.

While Eggman goes raging on his latest plains failed. Let go Toni. Sonic grab Toni hand and ran together.

"I hate that hedgehog! Eggman yelled with going back to his base; with his egg mobiles explode.

Toni Keep running! We almost back to knothole!" Sonic said still running with holding Toni's hand.

Okay!" Toni replied Toni try to run as she could like sonic told catching her breath, as they finally got back to knothole,

"You safe back to the knothole. Thank you for saving me sonic


	3. Chapter 3 the talk

Chapter 3 Talk

As sonic escort me back to knothole, I told him I'm shame for trusting that guy, said Toni " hey it okay you didn't know who he was don't blame yourself and I promise we find a way to take you back, to your world okay Toni, as sonic gave Toni a happy promise hero poise .

Thank you. but I don't have any place to stay.

Hey Toni you can stay with me said Amy rose , I have a guest room. some types my cousin comes visit me but he out with his wife but you can stay here then.

So Toni I have a question, what is it sonic. What a Pokémon trainer? Questioned sonic.

OH A Pokémon trainer is the term commonly used for a person who catches, occasionally names, and trains several different kinds and types of Pokémon. Pokémon Trainers generally start their journey at the age of 10 or up, when they receive their first Pokémon collecting badge or just travel. Well I'm traveling getting badge so I be the champ, I have a partner he a cydndruail.

He fire Pokémon mouse his name is flame and Pidgey and Persian. I worried about them. The last thing I remember is flame was trying to get me out. he very adamant and very protective of me. I know he worried about me.

don't worry Toni like I said we get you home and don't blame yourself you didn't know Botnik was really, Dr. eggman in disguised as the professor.

"Sonic" sally want to meet Toni. said tails.

Okay. Said sonic.

Sonic who sally. Confused. Toni asks.

She the princess of the knothole and she my friend trust me she doesn't work for dr. eggman., and last she very nice. Okay sonic I go meet her.

When we coming to town everyone was eyeing me. I know I came from another world but I'm not an alien. I never meet a princes before wait that not true I did meet princess peach when I was little . so we came to the palace the guards didn't want me to pass , but sonic told them I was with him.

Sally. Sonic called out.

Hey sonic the hedgehog I glad you came. She hugs him. This must be the human I been hearing about, who was unconscious in the forest. My name Is Toni winters I'm human and I was sent here by a evil scientist name dr. eggman he only pretend to be a professor in my world and sent me here I guess.

I'm sorry what he did to you and I promise you safe here I tell everyone you staying here , you safe here in my kingdom.

Thank you, princess Sally. Said Toni.

Sonic sometime go racing on green zone so he escort me to Amy house. . He knocks on the door. Hey Ames. Here Toni I'm going for a run. Okay I take her shopping with me I need some help. Sonic was blushing same for Amy.

Well Toni shows you the guest room then, can you help me with shopping. Here you room. sorry everything in pink. Are you kidding I love pink, pink is my favorite color. It is, we could be identical sister in another universe...

So we went shopping and find me some pajama, until tails find a way to my dimension I guess I be staying here for a while. Also Amy also said I can start school here she ask me how old I was. Twelve years old.

That mean you be in sixth grade. Well school has start but there probably squeeze you in. I got you a backpack. Thank and some new clothes. Tank you Amy. No problem.

I show you the school in the mooring I just sign you up when sonic took you to see princess sally. Oh okay. After dinner was over I went to sleep. I really didn't won't to trust the only person I trust is Amy. I don't think sonic trust me yet.

 **Tails workshop**

Sonic was talking to his best friend tails. Hey sonic "what up". I don't think Toni trust me yet. sonic she probably don't wont to trust anyone right know only "Amy", because she girl and also she was betrayed by dr. eggman and she don't won't to be betrayed again, don't be angry at her. I'm not angry I told her it not her fault; true sonic but sometime you still blame yourself for what happen. Give her time she trust you and beside she starting school here in knothole you can take her.

It was morning and I had breakfast. Thank Ms. Amy I love it thank you for fixing me breakfast. No problem. There was a knock on the door. Hey sonic I can help you take Toni to school if you busy. Sonic I think that a good idea I have to help tails with something.

I take you to mobian knot whole school in speed of sound. Oh thank you bu- before she said it sonic pick her up and speed of sound she was at the school.

Um. said Toni.

Thank you for getting me here. I have to go see you later I guess.

 **Classroom in Mrs. Bear class**

Class we have a new student she is a human please welcome her, hi my name is Toni winters. Everyone looking at I and I know there talking about me.

Can you seat by cream the rabbit she can help you.

Hi. My name is cream the rabbit I never seen a human before I hope we can be friends. Same her cream. It was lunch time lots of mobian didn't want me to sit with them and I saw cream and the other kids waving at me.

So you a human you are so cute, My name is Anna the lynx and my name is zacky the squirrel don't let those other kids get to you . thank you Anna and Zack. So I set down with them and eat my luck it was, rescues same thing there didn't want to play with me. (she a human form another world Dr. Egg man is a human she could be just like him evil) I saw Zack Anna and cream there call for me to play hey Toni you want to play ball with us. sure.

After school was over I saw Amy. I How was school good Amy ask, oh it was okay I meet some new friend cream the rabbit Anna the lynx and zacky the squirrel That wonderful Toni give them time there will like you. thank you for the advice Mrs. Amy. Oh Hey cream your mother told me to come get you. oh she did. Toni why not come my house we can have cake and tea. Okay.

"Hey Amy where sonic"? Oh sometime he goes for a run even though am a hedgehog am not that fast. Oh, here cream house. Amy knocks on the door. Hey Amy hey sweet heart how was school. Great mom meets my new friend. Oh you the human I been hearing how are you. good thank you cream mom. Cream I made your favorite cake carrot cake I cut you one Toni you want some too dearie. Yes please.

After the cake I did some assignment it was really hard Amy had to help me with it but I finally got it done because tomorrow it was again. It was 11:50 pm it bedtime I was really tired.

lab.

I need that brat. She will tell sonic my true goal coming to the Pokémon world I need to capture her. Everyone knows metal sonic, but she doesn't know. That excellent it comes in hand. I fix metal sonic up so she won't be suspicious , it will take me some time and I almost capture her then sonic had to show I must get rid of Toni if she find a way am building a machine Pokémon that I made I finally take over the world.


	4. Chapter 4 The question

Chapter 4 The question

After school I went to talk to tails everyone said he very smart. so I went over to him. Tails do you got a minute. Of cause Toni what you need. Why dr. eggman did brought me here, what his plan. I don't know him probably building something and once he done with you I guess he didn't want any witness so he sends you here. Amy told me he turn anything to a robot.

Amy is right he did turn lots of people to robots. You can relax you a different human being he can't mess with mean he cannot turn you into a robot. But I will find a way to send you home. I don't know why he betrayed me I thought he was my friend but I guess he wasn't he a monster like this bad guy team rocket I beat in jotho.

Who team rocket. A bad guys who hurt Pokémon and everyone around them, just like dr. eggman. we going help you get back home. I know you have trouble trusting people. I'm sorry if I don't trust anyone other than Amy. I just don't won't be betray by a guy like dr. eggman did to me. I don't know what he plain but I help you guys as possible. I know everyone in the knothole not going o trust me for know but I have to try.

I told sonic the same thing. Sonic. Yeah you probably think he don't trust you. well he trusts you. "he trusts me".

Toni you not lying he can look in your eyes and see you probably thought dr. eggman was a good guy but wasn't. everyone make mistake and you, can learn from them.

I fill such a fool to be trick by that egghead. well you know his true colors.

So you a freedom fighter yeah I am sonic, knuckles, even Amy a freedom fighter. Can a human become one too? yeah but I don't think sonic or sally let you in the group, You probably not ready.

You need training Amy can trine you. she can of course so you won't be a victim of dr. eggman trying to kidnap you. That great idea tails thank you for the advice any time.

Hey Toni hey cream you okay yeah I'm was just going to green zone meadow to draw you want to come with me cream. Yeah of course.

What you talking about with tails. Figure how am suppose to get back to my world. It going to be hard he to figure it out but tails can do it.

Green zone is so pretty I won't to draw it especially the flowers are so pretty as well for the birds here. I know right. Toni your drawing is so pretty, I know sometime I draw like this when I find a nice place so i won't forget so I can remember.

It late I better take you home bye Toni.

I feel something is watching me but I let it go.

 **Back at doctor eggman base**

Dr. eggman I got the data you requested good. I place the data here. listen well metal sonic I won't that girl here as possible killed anything in your way don't not harm miss Toni got that. "understand dr. eggman".

 **Back at Amy house**

Tails came over explain what happen. Yes I talk to him find out why egghead brought me here but I don't want to be a victim anymore can you teach me how to fight. Of course I teach you I teach all the girls in town how to fight so there won't be a victim I know what you mean he always kidnapped me. we start on the Saturday and Sunday and tomorrow are Saturday.

Thank you Amy I can't wait for my training thank you so much.

Sonic came back and came to see, Toni okay. Amy said she fine sonic she won't some training so she won't be in danger by dr. eggman. Tails ask me to train her. That great idea but you don't need to push her she still a human, catch you later.


	5. Chapter 5 THE TRAINING

Chapter 5 training beginning.

It was early in the morning and I put my new put fit on, getting ready for training was in training ground and Amy had another hammer was my size and easy to pick up. the hammer A new piko hammer and it was blue. Let see you hit this target a robot yeah it only practice demo tail build it. the robot was coming ion great speed I dodge it and came back I swing at it did some damages I ran to about to smash it but it moved out the way it try to take my hammer but I kill it I may used, a weapon know but I know how to kick and punch I swing and spin around smash the demo robot. Wow Toni you made your own "spin smash hammer attack". I did it cool. But you better be careful using it you be dizzy you that before you finish you enemies. You used that move too. Yes I have lots of time and get dizzy. So your hammer is red. Yes with a heart in middle. You're with a star.

Sonic don't won't me to push you, he right, you still a human. I just don't want to be a victim to dr. eggman again, I know you pain Toni. you not a victim everyone is. That why am training girls to fight cream train here to see don't use a hammer she have her friend cheese he a chaos creature he always help her out.

Hey Mrs. Amy hello Toni. Hey cream we were just talk about you and cheese. You ready learn how to fight you girls. Yes madam let do it.

You two remind me of someone. who Mrs. Amy. confused Toni and cream.

It me guys. I want to be a freedom fighter but I was too young. I tell you about it Toni after practice...

"Toni'' cheese really like you. He does that awesome. Hey Ames how are. Good. whoa Toni you using a hammer yep so I won't be a victim to anyone dr. eggman or even a robots. That awesome Amy the best around here to teach anyone how to fight, causing Amy to blush.

Ms. Amy and Mr. sonic really like each other. I know I can tell.

I catch you later we have a meeting conference room cream and Toni you guys can come if you want. Okay we bet there.

I better go home I have help mom today see you Amy and Toni. Bye cream.

How about breakfast I know you hungry yes i am. after breakfast was over Amy, cream and I went to conference . Amy children can't be here especially that girl. there are ready to be here there been train give Toni and cream a chance.

Amy called out sally. Toni is a human she can get hurt and cream is a child also can get hurt, there can't be in this meeting.

Let them hear what are plan are there not going do something stupid "right girls" of course we won't do anything foolish. Said Toni and cream.

The mayor don't like humans especially me. I don't want children or a human in the meeting. So Amy can you tell them go the playground to play and tell the child to go as well.

Toni is not like dr. eggman, mayor josh lion she nothing you guys need to give her a chance. there not ready.

Sonic can you tell them there can't come in this meeting I tell you what the mission is.

Hey cream and Toni. Oh hey sonic you okay you don't look good. well. Um.

It me is it. The mayor don't trust me do he that not true. Yes it is I can read on your face. it okay cream I be fine out here I don't want to go, you not in the meeting am not going , we can form are own team jubilee you can be the leader Toni. Thanks cream. You okay yeah am fine you don't have to worry you better go to meeting it probably about next dr. eggman attack whatever he plan. You probably right.

 **The meeting in freedom fighter room**

The mayor was talking to the freedom fighter, about the human that came to his town. Mayor you mean Toni she just a child. but she know dr. eggman he went to her world she gave him, information whatever it was he can destroy us. we have to get that information from her then she need to leave our town.

Mayor josh she just a child she didn't know dr. eggman true color before it to late he zapped her here in this world. Said sonic.

Sonic that could be a lie. Said the mayor. A hoax she could be working with him. How many you feel the same way.

I don't want to hear this am out. sonic walk out same for tails, knuckles, Amy, and sally. Few members stayed and listen to him but some say, give the girl a chance. I don't want anyone hurt by her, I keep my eye on that human dimensional girl and if she hurt us she have to leave.

 **Meanwhile with cream and Toni.**

Wow this ice cream is very good I know. I know we had training I thought we are ready for the meeting guess we wasn't. probably not. Hey it tails. Hey tails how was the meeting. Tails didn't want to say it was talking about Toni. It was okay trying find out what eggman attack going to be. Oh, just making plan that all for his next attack.

Tails are you okay you look pale. Am fine Toni no need to word. So Amy was training you. yes she have I learn how to used my hammer properly and now how to punch and kick because I know martial arts. That, amazing Toni. Tails cream said you have a air plane can I see. Sure thing Toni come with me come on cream let go see you too cheese.

"wow'', it amazing you can fly and you build this yourself. Yes I did you want to take a lift Toni. You bet tails. Cream tell sonic I be back okay. I will.

Here take this flying helmet those air-goggles will protect your eyes. So we were in the air. Cool it fast this is amazing it even have sonic logo on it you painted yourself. No sonic put the logo on still amazing you build this you must be a awesome machining. Thank Toni I am. where knuckles went. To angel island you want to go there sure. How far is it not far?

Hey knuckles, hey tails how you been buddy. Hi. Said Toni. Hey Toni how you been. Good sorry what egghead did to you? it okay. Oh what that green gigantic diamond. Oh this is the master emerald. I guard this item with my life. Who o tries to take it.

Toni you don't want to know. Said tails.

Knuckles tell me a evil bat always try and take master emerald. it so big she need a crane to get it, I know that but she try to take it.

I told you not to ask him, he goes on and on. Said tails.

I tell her tails she need to know if she, she a bat devil. She a bat and she fly her name is rouge the bat.

Knuckles why are you turning red oh, you like her do you. no I don't Toni she worst then Amy. no I'm not I can't tell someone in love in first sight you like her.

Hey it getting late and I know Amy is looking for you. you right bye knuckles nice talking to you. same here and we promise we get you back home.


	6. Chapter 6 Metal sonic here he comes

Chapter 6 Metal sonic here he comes

Good morning Amy, Is Toni ready for school? yes she is finishing her breakfast. Hey cream you ready yes I am. so I came outside and I spotted sonic I wave at him but speed away. I guess him not a morning person. I was like that well when I training Pokémon school.

The teacher was impress with me I pass history test , I just came to knothole and I know there history well I had help with sonic, tails and Amy , I did good so far, everything going well for me. I look outside and saw sonic and he keeps looking at me with those red eyes. Wait a minute, I thought sonic eyes are green, I look to my left again and he was gone that was strange. Well I can't let that bother me. so I told cream and the other sonic was I outside but the other told me he wasn't here maybe you dreaming said Anna the lynx said,. No I positive I saw him. Well he busy with the freedom fighters so I don't think he was out there. Let go outside to eat are lunch.

I was eating a sandwich when I saw sonic again, he keep on looking at me I start to go over there but my instinct telling me not to and I'm going to listen to it this time I went back to eat my lunch after lunch was over we had to go back to class we had art class. Me and cream love to art class. "wow Toni your drawing is good you need to teach me and Anna how to draw. okay I teach you guys later right here let me ask miss. Fox and we can.

She said yes she be here at 6:00 pm. Awesome. Schnook was over cream and I was going to the same direction she have to tell her, mom she going to stay after school and I had to tell Amy as well so we came out and sonic was out there still those creepy red eyes.

What wrong with sonic, cheese didn't want to go near him? What wrong with cheese I don't know, sonic was coming in great speed. "Hey sonic'' what wrong with you, why are you acting like this.

Metals sonic talk, (scan the human girl I'm looking for Toni winters. Must capture). Sonic are you okay you don't look good.

Sonic let used his metal hands at Toni. Toni screamed and said what you doing Toni summon her pink piko hammer and smack his arms.

What wrong Mr. sonic. said a worried cream and cheese. I don't know what wrong with him but we better get out of here. ''run".

So we start running I told cream go to her right, I go to my left. So we split up I thought sonic was a nice person guess I was wrong he want chasing cream he chasing me.

Toni! cream called out I go get Amy and tails.

Sonic. what wrong with you, why are you chasing me. I was starting to trust you. he didn't respond. capture Toni. What. Rocket hand launcher goes. huh. I swing my pink piko hammer. Sonic what wrong with you, you really need to chill out okay; I saw some water and throw it on him to calm him down. I thought the water calm him down but, I saw something weird coming off him it was blue paint and I saw a metal on him.

Sonic I didn't know you were a robot. Confused tonic asked,

Sonic you were a robot why didn't you say something to me in the first place. He didn't respond. And he tries to get me.

I really wish my big brother, was here.

Meanwhile Amy rose house.

Ms. Amy rose I need your help. Cream what wrong and where is Toni? Remember you tell me dr. eggman build a robot that looks like sonic. Said cream the rabbit.

Yes it called metal sonic, he like sonic evil twin but more of a cyborg. Amy answered her questioned.

Why you asking? are you and Toni doing a assignment or because he a villain or a fan club topic villain.

No not really. Said cream the rabbit

Well Toni keep seeing sonic outside and she said she waved at him but no reasoned. And she saw him again in the playground. Then he was gone again.

Well tails and sonic and knuckles trying find a way to send her back to her own dimension so there not here right know.

Well metal sonic is after Toni.

What!screamed Amy.

If metal sonic is after her that mean, dr. eggman send him to capture her. Whatever dry, exam want for Toni we better find her before metal sonic capture her. Even she handles herself with him he pretty touches. Go home cream. But Amy, Toni is my friend, I won't to help her. Okay let go.

 **Meanwhile Toni**

"Sonic" stop chasing me. I was run though town and I know am making a mess I told everyone I'm sorry, but been chase by sonic I don't know what gotten in to him. I just keep ruining.

Sonic you really scaring me right now, stop chasing me. I keep running until I came, to a dead end.

"About to be capture". sonic was close in. I trusted you, you said you help me get back home but you just like that scientist you are evil you not going to help me are you and you a robot.

metal Sonic was about to get me when I seen a spinning black ball coming to me, and smash sonic on the ground. Sonic got back up and the black figure arouse, he look like a hedgehog. He did a move called chaos spear. Shooting at metal sonic and I hear it saying computer system shutting down.

Computer system shutting down? it almost sound likes a robot to me, but maybe or maybe not.

I saw the figure and he looks at me and jumps up. Hey wait up, he was gone. I went to sonic and I saw wires wait minute you a robot. You not sonic.

"Toni", I hear my name been called. Amy. you okay yes I'm fine this robot was chasing me I thought he was sonic and.

No sonic and tails trying find a way to get you back to your dimensional this is sonic cyborg. Said Amy.

You mean his evil twin lookalike. correct Toni. dr. eggman build him and he sends him after you.

What happen who save you? a black hedgehog saves me. do you know who he is Amy?

Amy knows the black hedgehog. yes I do but you find who he is.

 **Shadow point view.**

Maria. That girl looks just like Maria. maybe she is and that morons trying to hurt her.

"Don't know worry I will protect you from dr. eggman I promise".

 **Tails houses**

"Hey sonic and tails". Hey Toni how you been. you, look tried. You can say I am, I been running from your twin brother sonic. I didn't know you have a twin you didn't tell me.

I don't have any sibling am the only child. '

"Wait"? you been chase by my lookalike metal sonic. Questioned sonic.

Yeah I have, I been trying to get away from him. He very fast I try to used my weapon on him but he keep, chasing me. I thought it was you. but your eyes was green and his was red.

It okay, you safe and sound that what count I bet I know , who send him to you because I beat him and send him to junk yard where he suppose to be, but I guess he reprogram him and suppose to get you.

Well sonic you save me from him, anyway how did you turn black. Well I can turn black. Tails told him not tell Toni you can turn "dark sonic", she not ready yet.

No I can't turn black am blue and I wasn't there to save you and I wIsh I hear you calling for help but I think I know a guy you describing to me.

You do, you know him. Yes you meet him in time I bet you two meet.

 _ **MEANWHILE BACK DR. EGGMAN BASE**_

Metal sonic went back to dr. eggman. Unbelievable you failed. you the fastest thing, sonic twin t and you failed to get that girl. I need her capture and you failed to do it.

What you mean you almost had her what you saying. "A black hedgehog save her and". "shut up I know the black hedgehog. computer shut off metal sonic "Now".

No. Said metal sonic

I have to do everything myself. Shadow the hedgehog. he think Toni is Maria robotnik. Which she does look like my cousin. I need to capture her before she help sonic, and the other my genius plan.

 **Tails talk with sonic**

Tails I wasn't going tell her I turn dark. Well don't tell her and because, she probably be afraid if you turn to it. dr. eggman probably try to hold her captivate or, you mean turn her into a robot. I didn't want to make her scared but he could turn her to one.

Tails you lied to her, she need to know. Said sonic.

I tell her tomorrow.

Still trying to find how dr. eggman did went to her world. "tails I know you can do it buddy don't give up" pointed sonic.

You know I won't give up. I do it for Toni...

 **I want to go home I miss my family and my partner flame**

I don't know why Dr. eggman brought me here, I wanted to see the river, and the moon was so pretty tonight. I sneak out the window to do it.

Sonic saw Toni coming out the window. "what wrong with Toni I better follow her so she won't get hurt''.

I went to river , I was very upset I know everyone telling me it not my fault but, I was betrayed I start to cry, I miss my family, I miss my friends as well for my partner flame (Cyndaquil). I still have this necklace dr. eggman gave me I trusted him and he betrayed me and he sent me here in sonic world, I never go back home. Tears coming down from her face, when a hand came to her shoulder. It was sonic the hedgehog

"Sonic". Crying Toni called out,

Why you out here by yourself. Worried sonic ask.

I just missing my family and my friends and my partner. I know there are worried about me, and know I can't go home and that evil scientist brought me here "I thought he was my friend", but he used me to get what he want and I can't go back home."I feel such a fool to trust him". . Toni throw his necklace in the lake. (Toni was very upset what Dr, eggamn did to her)

Wow nice toss there Toni. Said sonic.

Thank my big brother taught me, how to play baseball. Comment Toni.

"Toni" don't worried we going get you back home to your family I promise and don't cry it not your fault you didn't know who he really was and you not alone we your friends and we promise we get you home to the people who love you. Toni dried up, her tears and hug sonic he hug her back.

"Thank you sonic". Said Toni,

No problem that friends suppose to do help each other in need.

 **Toni world saffron city (kanto) Toni world**

After Toni disappeared ( to sonic world) flame was back home with Toni's father and flame in Toni bedroom fill with eevee doll evolution full set even a sylveon doll name rose. Flame jump on her bed looking at the moon and flame wonder if Toni okay where his partner is. he remember the only thing when he lost his partner when dr. eggman betray her and send her to another world( never come back , he told her) He try to save her but she was gone and now he can't see her anymore. Her big brother and father also her friends are worried about her, one day he will see Toni again he just have to wait for her.

There both looking at the moon (perfect timing), Missing each other like crazy.

Cyn. (Pokémon talk: where are you Toni.)?


	7. Chapter 7 Meeting the mysterious hedgeho

Chapter 7 meeting the mysterious hedgehog

Cream was very busy with her mom with her parent her family, I miss my family. so I decide to go to the green zone, to draw. I find a great place to draw it was calling for me it was the most pretty sight I start drawing when I hear that evil laugh "OH OH HO HO HO HO, " hello my friend it been while. What do you won't dr. egg-breath.

Hey that not a nice word to say young lady. You spent too much with that hedgehog.

"Whatever leave me alone dr. egg-breath"?

You coming with me. robots, attack. Yelled dr. eggman.

I'm not a victim any more so leave me alone, "Toni summon her pink piko hammer. Toni yelled out.

oh you got a hammer what you going to do young lady, hit me with it. robots attack. Toni dodge it and she jump up and smash the robot in go speed.

What! screamed dr. eggman.

I told you I'm not a victim anymore. Yelled Toni.

Attack get her "now". Toni dodge them; spin her hammer around knocking them out.

"Unbelievable". I told you I'm not, a damsel or a victim. now come on Toni I thought we was friends. No. you mean nothing to me. Toni yelled.

I throw your stupid necklace in the lake. That not nice thing to do when someone give you a item of friendship... you not my friend, a true friend wont betray me you are not my friend. "so leave me alone".

You little, attack. What? I destroy most of your, robots so leave me alone dr. eggman before I smash you with my hammer. You know what I give you a nick name Amy rose Jr.

Missile commence now. Fire at the girl. target launch. "goodbye Amy rose jr".

The missile coming right to me. I see the same black hedgehog and he use chaos spear, on the missile.

What the. Said dr. eggman.

Now my chance I ran in good speed and smash dr. eggamn egg mobile. "curse you Amy rose Jr. with you pink piko hammer". Toni send dr. eggman flying.

"Cool" am getting stronger in my practice.

The black hedgehog was looking at me. oh I ran to him and hug him thank you for saving me twice "thank you".

"Maria".

You my hero again. She hug him and he hug her back he keep calling her "Maria".

thank you for saving me from dr. egg-man. said Toni.

No problem, you doing well your first battle with him. Oh Amy rose teach me how to fight before I go to school if, dr. egghead try to bother me.

Oh silly me my name, is Toni Winters thank you for saving me but I have to go I'm late helping Amy with something nice to meet you.

Maria.

Before she hear that name she was gone.

Maria you don't remember me. He follow her to town she was going building.

Toni you okay you late. Oh sure Mrs. Amy I was in greens one just drawing until you know who bother me. you okay yes I send him flying until and he gave me a nick name.

What is it Toni.

He call me your name Amy. Amy raised Jr. said Toni.

Everyone start to laugh even Amy. Well Dr, eggamn probably know you not a damsel in distress.

Shadow came in and saw me. and came to me. Maria.

Um. no my name is not Maria my name is Toni. Why you keep calling me Maria, you freaking me out. you look like her the hair figure it is you Maria.

Shadow is it. I'm sorry am not your friend Maria. He took a good look at me and said no you not Maria, I'm sorry.

He ran out the building.

I feel sorry for him, it like he lost his best friend, I know how he feel. Said Toni.

Amy who is, Maria. Toni questioned.

Maria was a human girl and she look like you a lot you not the only person he thought was Maria. She was shadow bestirred she was very; sick and she got killed by G.U.N army. So you see you and another girl look just like her. He like you Toni.

Where does he live? Do you know Amy?

He travel a lot so I don't know where he be, but.

Thank for the information am I'm going to find him and try to be his friend. Be careful. I bumped into sonic. "Oh sorry sonic". What the hurry Toni oh I just saw the hedgehog you talking about his name is shadow and he save me twice and I'm going go talk to him.

"I be back". Toni running to shadow direction.

Sonic was about to say something but he let IT go.

Hey. Ames why Toni going talking-to the faker. Oh someone jealous of the hedgehog. I'm not jealous of Mr. faker. I just don't own Toni get hurt by him sometime he goes too far.

"What you mean to far?" His friends with omega and rouge the bat, remember Hope, he thought she was Maria. Well he thought Toni was Maria as well. Does she know shadow work for team dark?

No she don't but let her find out and plus you jealous because she like shadow then you. she said she trust you and you her friend

Toni saw shadow. "Hey wait up" chaos control. Toni put her, hands on his shoulder and he turned around. You. and disappeared.

After he finish chaos control he look up and saw me. "Toni". you live here yes I do, and why did you follow me. well I wanted to thank you for saving and I wont to become your friend that all.

Shadow was speechless.

Intruder alert. This robot came to me, intruder leave now or be killed. Um.

Omega she a friend of mine don't hurt her. Oh sorry shadow. Sorry if I scary you Mrs. Hope. Um that not my name, my name is Toni.

'sorry Toni. It okay you, are a nice robot,

He was one eggman robot but he is very different. Said shadow.

This is your home. Now it our base. rouge, omega and me. it called the Abraham tower. I ask you again Toni why did you follow me here. I just wanted to thank you for saving me form dr. eggman and I Won't be your friend if you let me...

I think that be okay Toni. You best go back to the knothole I take you back I know that faker be looking for you. who the faker. Um. nothing I take you back to Amy then.

Thank you for saving me shadow. No problem.


	8. Chapter 8 Winter is here

Chapter 8 Winter is here

I wish I can go back home I starting to be home sick, I miss my family and my partner as well for my friends. I even miss my true love and now I can't go home. i look at the window I see a snowflake it about to be winter I soon so Amy making fabric winter clothes for me. wow thank you Amy I cake bake something for you help me live here and help me get back home. Oh, Toni you don't have to do that no I like to bake anyway that my second hobby I can cook and bake anything come in mind.

Hey Amy how are you. I'm fine just fixing winter clothes, for me and Toni. Where Toni she baking something, she in the kitchen. You want to see her go to her. I make everyone some strawberry cake and I already made to battler I just need to put it in the cake pan and place in the oven and take out the chocolate cookies.

There are done. Now place, to strawberry cake on right temperature to 350 (175) minute about 30 minutes.

I place to cake in the oven closed the door and saw sonic behind me. oh hey sonic I didn't hear you come in. the cookies are hot but there done you can try them if you won't.

Toni there are very delicious, you really have a gift. Thank you sonic I baking everyone cookies so can you take some to knuckles and the others for me.

You can take them to tails, knuckles, sally, and everyone at knothole I made a bunch of them.

Okay there will love the cookies you made thank for baking them for us Toni.

"no problem it lease I can do for you all welcome me to the knothole. And beside we friends now.

Totally we friends. Hey Toni I finish you winter outfit, come try it on okay I try it on, in my room.

Okay I like it thank you Amy. No problem. (Toni winter outfit look like princess peach winter outfit but blue).

Okay I left you some cookies as well Amy, okay eat one.

Hey thanks sonic you made them no Toni did. There are really good, you have a talent Toni. Sonic we need your help.

Hey Toni I see you later I have to report to freedom fighter. Okay see you later. Hey Toni. You want to go ice skating.

Sure do I love ice skating been skating, since I was three year old. Let go.

So I got some ice skate start to skate. Wow Toni you good until I bump into a blackish hedgehog, I thought he was shadow but he wasn't, oh I'm sorry I bump into you. "that okay Toni is it" Yes that my name who are you the name is eclipsing the hedgehog.

Nice to meet you am Toni and this is cream the rabbit, nice to meet you. n ice too meet you. you want to ice race with me, you bet I will let go I beat you in ice race you on.

 _DR. eggman strike again_

So we was ice race he cream was timing us, on you mark get set go. I race you end of the finish line we made our own. I was speeding I was almost there when this metal robot came out nowhere came on the ground, and the ignoble came down. "great my nightmare had to come".

Well if it is my buddy Toni. Said eggman.

I'm not your friend egghead what do you won't. Yelled Toni.'

Well I just drop by and said hello and you coming with me. no she not legman leave her alone said eclipse. Who you, just some want be hedgehog, if I was you boy I leave before I turn you into a robot.

Toni let get out of here. you said. comment Toni,

There skate away hey I'm not doing with you "yet". Robot smashed this lake now. We better skate away know right. This robot gather all it strength with his fist and smash the ice rank causing the ice to break. "ohhoohhooh" dr. eggman laughter.

The ice was breaking, cream was screaming for us. cheese go get Mr. sonic hurry.

Come on you guys skate. The ice it breaking fast. "don't look back". Said Toni

Crack, crack the ice is about to far apart the ice crack and send us in the air. Aaaha, waaha. My dad told me not to used my teleport power, he don't want me hurt by other people beaus I have power but, I have to used them to help Toni.

Freedom fighter base

There was having a meeting sonic and the other freedom fighter why is Dr, eggman trying to get Toni. Until cheese came in. no one could understand him.

What wrong cheese' said sonic?

It Toni is it she in trouble. I know who it is. I be back sally Toni in trouble. Cheese take me to her okay. Sonic followed cheese in the speed of sound.

Meanwhile back to be human friend

Toni and eclipse teleport in the snow. Whoa. The dr. eggman was speechless and came so fast as well for his robot. The robot grab me. "let me go". what you want to turn me into a robot, No my dear I promise I won't turn you into a robot you still my BFF ( best friend forever) you belong me am your friend once I brainwash you my dear we be friend forever.

Ew. That gross. Let me go.

Let her go eggman! Growled eclipse .

Go home boy. Yelled eggman. This is conversation is me and the girl.

I said let her go. eclipse turn into a ball, like shadow and sonic do and hit the robot but it didn't do anything.

"Whoa ho HO ho ho ho whoa HO HO HO owe whoo whoo hoo hoo". Evil laugh. dr. eggman. Attack my robot all you won't but no scratch.

Now get lost loser. Said Dr, eggman.

I won't give up give me back my friend egg breath. Growled eclipse.

Then a blue ball came in speed of sound slash the robot arms Toni came down. "whoa sonic caught Toni. Thank you sonic for catching me.

Sonic spin into a ball and smash the robot and came to eggmoble sending eggman flying.

eclipse thank YOU for saving me as well, no problem I have to go home.

You okay Toni. Yes I'm fine thanking to you as well eclipse.

You okay yes I'm fine he won't give up, it best you stay in knot hole. agreed.

 _ **Back at eggman base**_

Egmman was in rage he failed to get Toni and she will become a freedom fighter soon are later, I have to capture her then she won't ruin my plan I will not turn her to a robot but she be my prisoner I need to get her here but how. Dr. eggman in deep thought.

That it, that fire mouse she had around her his name was Flame? I go back in her dimensional and get him and hold him hostage then when she see him I have her once and for all.

"Whoa ho ho ho ho whoa HO HO HO owe whoo whoo hoo hoo". Dr. eggman evil laugh.

Orbot and cubot come here. Yes dr. eggman you evilness I want you to go get this creature form the world I came from and bring him her I have a little present for are new friend who be staying with us. yes Dr. eggman.

Poke-napped by strange robots flame

This is the right place that girl live she live here in a manor she must be rich. This is where she said she live let grab that this thing dr. eggman said get out here. there it is.

Flame was on the bed still crying missing Toni then a claw came down and grab him. He was made as every put him in the cage let go. he keep using flamethrower and double kick on the cage.

"We capture him let take him to Dr, eggman". Said cubot and robot.

Back to dr. eggman base

Excellent work boys I finally get that brat and no one can stop my goal.

Hello lilt guy how you been. Flame was growling at dr. eggman. Race him I have little video I need to care for new friend


	9. Chapter 9 Team Jubilee forever

Chapter 9 Team Jubilee forever

I came in my room something was on my bed it was video box machine tap. It said, play me so I turn it on and it was dr. eggman . " well hello my little firend how you been doing lately. Well I guess what I have I got you partner flame. Toni saw flame in the cage. Flame. If you want to see your friend come to my base if you don't want you friend turn into robot come to my base.

I didn't want to tell may and sonic so I told eclipse and cream. There said there was going to help me get my partner slash friend back form dr. eggman. Luckily sonic and his friend are in a meeting. Let go get your friend Toni if cheese was taken by him I know everyone try to get him you been a good friend to me and eclipse and everyone here let go help. But cream and Toni I can even turn into a ball like a hedgehog don't worry jus practice and beside we need your teleport power and there great. Thanks let go.

We can become our own freedom fighter how about Team Jubilee forever.

We arrive at dr. eggman base, the door open up and he came down and I saw flame in the cage. Dr eggman . I growled.

Well welcome to my base my dear, dr. eggman bow to Toni. I glad you came so we can talk I give your friend back. you going give him to me and we are leaving together. Flame was happy to see me. he tries to get out the robot cage. "Let him go dr. eggman"

Team we have to save my friend and we need team up. "Right".

So you going to fight me Toni and your friends , you just kids so stop this now before you get hurt. Yelled eggman.

We won't give up. Said Toni we team jubilee forever and we all for one and one for all. said Toni.

This made eggman so made. Robots attack. You ready everyone yes Toni we with you.

Meanwhile back to the knothole

Amy knocks on the door Toni you in there. Toni have you seen cream, her mom worried about her. Amy saw a machine video on the bed she played it.

" well hello my little friend how you been doing lately. Well I guess what I have I got you partner flame. Toni saw flame in the cage. Flame. If you want to see your friend come to my base if you don't want you friend turn into robot come to my base.

Oh my sweet chaos, I have to show this to sonic.

Sonic. Screamed the pink hedgehog,.

What wrong Ames ? worried blue hedgehog. Look at this video sonic. " well hello my little friend how you been doing lately. Well I guess what I have I got you partner flame. Toni saw flame in the cage. Flame. If you want to see your friend come to my base if you don't want you friend turn into robot come to my base.

Toni she probably went to dr. eggman base yes she going herself hurt and I think eclipse and cream went to help her. Said worried amyl

Don't worry Ames I go get them in speed of sound. Thumb up and running to DR. eggman base.

Robot coming everywhere I smash robot here and there . then I here cream scream. Cream she got captures by the eggamn in the cage with flame same for eclipse.

Well my dear your friends have been capture I think I turn your friends even you partner into a robot.

Toni feeling a angry she never feel before, she finally going get her partner back but she going to lose him and her best friend cream and eclipse.

There was calling her name. worried about her,.

Toni. Screamed cream and eclipse.

Hhehee. toni laugh evil.

 **Dark Toni**

Toni hair wasn't sunshine blonde it was dark black , her eyes was light brown when you gaze upon them feel with love but her eyes is red feel with hate and anger, her dress was pink and now, it long and blackish and red mix to it.

Again this didn't scary cream or even eclipse, this scare the hell out of eggman.

"Hahahaha" let me introduced myself fool, My name is dark lady and you made my friend very angry, first you betray her, then kidnapped her friends also turn them to robots, you are a weak villain I ever meet.

You don't talk to me like that Toni I am doctor eggman evil genius .

"Hahahaha" you a evil genius more, of a clown genius.. dark lady comment.

Robot attack " gets her now". Yelled doctor eggman.

Okay you want to get me try to catch me if you can. Toni teleport and punch the robot in there metal face, and it explodes, Toni destroys all twenty robots in speed of dark sound. Even got her friends out even her partner who is hug her she hug her friends.

Toni you okay.

She gave them glare and nod.

what the matter afraid of me, you should be for betraying Me. said Dark lady.

Dr. eggman was afraid never seen Toni turn dark like sonic did, he try to get away from Toni, but she ram him with her hammer he got back up but knock out a bit.

Toni turns back to normal.

What happen you guy? Toni you don't remember, no not really. Well you turn dark Toni you said your name is dark lady and you beat the mess out of eggman . sorry he captures my friends, and going to turn them into a robot.

Toni you saved us that what matter. Said cream.

Beside Toni that was awesome. Said eclipse

Dr. eggman got back in eggmoblie about to capture Toni and flame until blue ball came and hit eggman send him flying into a wall.

"curse you sonic the hedgehog." Yelled dr, eggman

You guys okay. Yeah we fine just resuce my partner, flame jump down and hug me in a tight hug. Then he was about to protect me , his flame quills shot up. Flame there are my friends there are good guys there nothing like dr., eggman. Flame understands and came in my arms.

Thank you guys for saving my friend. No problem Toni we are your friends and beside you beat dr. eggman by yourself.

Yep. Toni.

 **Talk with sonic**

Sonic can we talk. Sure Toni what wrong. said concern sonic. Have you every turn dark before.

Tails, told me not to tell her. Said sonic.

Well I kinda did, he was going to turn cream, eliscpe and my partner into robots and I had enough so I turn into something I didn't knew was in me, like a dark form.

Dark form. Puzzled sonic.

Are you anger at me. no I'm not angry, everyone can't control there anger I should know I never control mines. You have to learn how to control your anger. You not, the only person to turn dark.

Wait I'm not the only person. puzzled Toni asked.

Nope. Sonic was looking down ( he didn't want to say) . Toni I turn dark once. What you turn darky yeah someone was trying to hurt my friends so I turn dark.

Again try to control your angry. Thank you sonic . no problem.

Toni that was amazing, you scared the "hell" out egg-breath. He problem be afraid of you for away.

Maybe.


	10. Chapter 10 10 visit the ARK

Chapter 10 visit the A.R.K

I was helping Amy with something when I feel a hand on my shoulder, I turn around it was shadow the hedgehog.

"Oh hi shadow". Said Toni.

Nice to see you again, you okay, I'm fine I want to show you something.

Well what is it. curious Toni asked.

"it a surprise, said shadow,."

"wait" I want to take flame with me, he won't let me go with you so he have to with me. That fine with me Toni. Said shadow

Flame you want to go on adventure with me and shadow. Shadow shook hi shad.. let go. I have to write Amy a letter telling her am with you okay.

Dear: Amy I don't want you to worry about me so I'm with shadow I be back.

Sign Toni

I grab flame and shadow and I went outside " shadow was using chaos control", he teleport away. We arrive on a ship in space.

He informed me this is where he was created and also live as well. 

" you live in space that amazing." Speechless Toni.

Yes I live in spaceship but I was with someone, her name is Maria Robtink she was my bestirred until I lost her,

I look around and I saw a picture on the ground I pick it up and I saw, a professor and a girl, who look like me a lot this must be Maria.

Shadow who the guy in the coat that look like, eggman. Puzzled Toni.

His name is professor Gerald Robotnik.

Toni he nothing like that evil scientist . professor Gerald was a good guy.

What happen to him. Tell you another time.

Maria was very kind girl she was my bestirred she tell me her dreams going to earth and I dream as well. I lost her she was killed by the G.U.N army.

Flame was crying so was i. flame understand shadow, he lost Toni as well,.

I'm sorry you lost her shadow, but you remember all the good you have with her. Treasure that good memory.

Shadow, keep this picture so you can remember her. Toni gave him the picture.

Thanks Toni, you look like her and sound like her. I do I saw the picture you differently right.

Shadow like I said we are friends and didn't meet her she will always be with you.

I better take you back to Amy. "Chaos control. 


	11. Chapter 11 Robot Charizard

Chapter 11 Robot Charizard

Dr. eggman was building , his secret weapon his powerful robot that totally different in this world it a powerful dragon that Toni gave me, all the information on this dragon lizard " Charizard". I made this my powerful weapon no one can stop me, not even sonic the hedgehog. "Woooohooo". Dr Eggman evil laugh.

I finally destroyed the knothole and also destroy the freedom fighter, and capture the girl.

We hear this machine robot coming down and it was roar coming into the air. I look at this dragon like robot, "oh my great mew is that Charizard "and inside the robot was dr. eggman. This must be his secret weapon he need form my world.

"Citizen of the knothole, surrender to me our be destroyed, by my most powerful creation I made robot Charizard. Everyone was in shock what eggman build. Robot Charizard show them how tough you out and destroy the town. Dr. Eggman ordered.

Everyone was running for the lives and the mayor didn't want to surrender all his freedom fight was ready to defeat the robot dr. eggman created. Flame was looking at me; this is my entire fault, helping that fake professor dr. eggman information on Charizard.

" **Flashback"**

Toni my dear, what is the most powerful Pokémon you can think off. Said Prof. Botnik.

Well the most powerful Pokémon to me is Charizard that the last form for chameleon. Toni comment.

I gave him all the information on Charizard.

''End of the flash"

Sonic destroy most of his robots, as well for the freedom fighter.

This is my entire fault. Flame was looking at me. I'm such a fool to be trick and now sonic and his friends don't stand a chance against Charizard. Toni comment. Amy and everyone is right about that man he very evil to the core and I don't know why I admire him in my dimension soon I get home I'm telling the truth on him.

"Hoohooohaa" I finally going to get rid of the knothole and my _ARCHENEMY_ into the same time, then a blue blur in good speed hit the robot.

"Sonic". Yelled eggman. My, ARCHENEMY has arrived.

"Give up egghead." Shouted sonic.

I'm afraid I won't give up my master plan sonic, you I got sick of you freedom fighter messing up my plan, so I went Toni world and find something so powerful that can destroy anything in my way. "Meet my robot Charizard". Yelled dr, eggman.

I finally get rid of you. "Sonic the hedgehog".

Robot Charizard used robot flamethrower.

Sonic dodge it in great timing. Everyone was running from extra robots except me, this is my fault didn't ,i won't stay here; I pick up flame and ran, sonic saw me running, knuckles cover for me, I'm going to see is Toni okay.

Flame, this is all my fault I wish I knew he was a bad guy from the start but I was to foolish and naive and now sonic and his friends and this innocent people going to lose their home or even get hurt by that robot. Flame this is all my fault, Toni started to cry until a handkerchiefs, came down to her. I look to see who gave me a handkerchiefs and it was sonic.

"You okay" worried sonic.

No. This is my fault sonic, I remember piece of this he ask me what the most powerful Pokémon I know, in my mind it was Charizard, he the most powerful Pokémon but know he using my information I gave him.

You angry at me for helping him I didn't know he was monster.

Toni it not your fault. Don't let that bother you. I'm not angry at you was used by him. You not the only parson that been used another girl was used by him she was about your age.

How she handle it. She makes it up stopping his evil plan.

Hm. Eggman may have build that robot perfectly but, if you spin dash along with my partner flame you can destroy the, robot in good speed destroyed that robot inside and out, stopping dr. eggman once and for all.

So we told the other about my plan. "Good idea Toni, we cover for you both know go we take care of this robots. Said Amy.

Toni you ready to smash some robot, you bet I am. Good. We both summoned are hammer.

Toni we here to help. Said cream and eclipse.

Okay team jubilee fever, "let defeat some robots"

All for one and one for all. Said team jubilee forever

 **Part (2) Stopping the robot Charizard**

Eliscpe robot on you left said Toni. On it eclipse smash the robots with his fist. Toni smashes the robot with her hammer and cream used cheese. Well that most of the robots let go help the people who in trouble.

Right. Said cream and eclipse.

 **Sonic vs. Robot Charizard**

Sonic and flame was going to robot Charizard to stop. Eggman, he remember what Toni said if there speed very fast that can destroy the robot inside as he and flame got there, was block by a robot.

"Whoohhaa". You think you can beat this robot so easy think again you can't beat it.

Sonic turn into a spin ball and flame turn into a ball that is "rollout". Both of them coming in good speed.

You don't give up do you sonic. Yelled eggman. I won't? you lost give up, I finally going to defeat you. Dr. Eggman gloated.

This robot is my prize finally, get rid of you and also the knothole.

Sonic, flame. We here to help you said tails. Toni right you need to spin dash directly to his stomach that destroyed the robot. Said tails.

We help you get to that robot by distracted Dr. Eggman. Said knuckles.

Still trying to stop me sonic you won't give up can you? Said eggman.

Knuckles came out of the ground, while tails was flying his x- tornado shooting at robot Charizard.

"Hey stop doing that you little rodent. You hear me. Yelled dr. eggman."

Eggman wasn't playing attention and sonic also flame came to the robot stomach went inside it and it explored. Dr. Eggman came by Toni and Amy.

"Look we have here it egghead". Said Toni.

What we do to him Amy. you have anything in mind Toni. Said Amy.

Oh yes I have it let smash him into tiny little pieces. So we can put him back together again... hey I like that comment that funny. Let do it. You bet Amy. Amy got her hammer and I also brought out my hammer, both of us slam the hammer on the ground sending dr. eggman to away.

"Curse you Amy's for sending me to the horizon with your hammers." Said dr. eggman.

Sonic you okay Yes I'm fine his your friend Toni he pretty tough for a little guy. "I know him" flame good job I'm so proud of you.

We fix up the town up, tonight we was having a town meeting I hope everything be fine. We have a meeting who going to become a freedom fighter. I went to hear who going to become one. Cream eliscpe and I was in the meeting. Sally and the mayor who wasn't to kind to me, was going to congratulated sonic and his team, but also their person also be rinse as well also one person as well if it wasn't for them, dr, eggman will have s desorbed us. three people am calling up is eclipse the hedgehog , you are a fulltime member of freedom fighter, cream the rabbit you are the bravest as well you are a freedom fighter even though you are young this you still for you. Cream received a metal I'm so happy for them there said there wont to become freedom fighter well there are. We also happy for one last person who save us also form the robot Charizard and save us, is "Toni. Can you come up here?

You call me up here. Yes my dear you save us and help everyone and you are a freedom fighter as well. I also received metal. The metal says good leader and also valuable team member.

That awesome. We all are freedom fighter together. Said cream.

Yes we are. Go team jubilee forever.

Tails want to talk to Toni. I find a way to get you home, but it will take me eight years, to find which dimensional world you came from.

"You mean I be eighteen you old. Worried Toni. Correct I have to get you your right time line you Pokémon time line your.

I understand tails we friends now I have hope for you.


	12. Chapter 12 Run

Chapter 12 Run

After the meeting of the freedom fighter was over I stayed with cream just helping out, until I hear princess sally and mayor josh the lion talking. Cream said she had to go help her mom I tell her i see her later, eliscpe had to help his mother at store. So stand in freedom fighter base and I hear them talking about something or even some one.

"Princess sally, May I have word with you. that human is nothing but trouble , when she got here, because of her the town was almost destroy because she help dr. eggman with that robot he build. And even more worst. You made her a freedom fighter, she not even a mobian". Growled josh the lion.

Mayor josh, Toni is nothing like dr. eggman in fact she save are lives and help sonic and his team defeat that robot dragon. She nothing like him, she didn't know Dr. Botnik was really was dr. eggman. She just a kid, a child you can't blame her anyone can make a mistake. Said sally.

That not my problem, I want her out of my town sally, I won't her gone she don't belong with my people she not even a human she a over-lander I don't care if dr. eggman turn her into a robot. I won't that human gone. Angry Josh the lion groveled.

Toni was so shock what the mayor just said. There both turn around and saw me, by the door.

"Oh my sweet chaos I didn't mean to say that to yo~. Said mayor.

I turn around and ran off grabbing flame very fast and didn't look back

"Toni Wait comes back". Yelled sally the squirrel.

Toni was running fast, almost like sonic.

See what you just did. She heard everything what you said about her. I told you when she got here she nothing like dr. eggman and you made her cry. Angry sally.

"Sally "I 'm sorry. Said the mayor.

"You sorry", for been mean to her. I'm going to look for sonic and Amy you better pray to chaos that there find Toni and she not hurt by anyone. The town folks and I will have a meeting about this.

Sally left the mayor standing like a jerk as he is.

Toni, left the town, trying to get away, flame was worried about Toni. He never seen her cry she always try to be tough when her friend Sonia a female friend taught her how to be a tough person.

Flame I'm never going back there. Said Toni. If everyone thinks like the mayor did I know sonic and his friends feel the same way.

Sonic was eating his favorite food, chill hot dog. When sally came by. "Sonic". What wrong. It Toni she just left the knothole. Worried sally.

What? Shouted sonic.

Why did she leave sally? Shocked sonic asked.

The mayor said something about her, she heard everything and she ran off. She was very upset and I try to go after her, but boy, she was very fast.

Amy came over and heard everything so everyone was looking for her cream, Knuckles, Tails and even eclipse.

Sonic was racing in the forest, tails was looking in air and knuckles was looking also Amy and cream looking for her down town " Toni where are you".

Ms. Amy maybe she at your house. Said cream.

Maybe let go. Said Amy.

Toni are you here. Worried Amy.

I don't think her in the knothole anymore.

"Toni where are you". Said sonic racing in the forest. Where is she? I hope she okay.

 **Meanwhile back with Toni**

It was late and I wanted to rest, my leg so I saw a log and went to sit on it. I was upset what the mayor said about me, I don't belong here or the knothole evens a freedom fighter so I left.

"I really want to go back to my dimension my own home. I miss my family and even though flame is back with me I miss my big brother my dad my family even my true love".

I don't belong here flame, I just won't go home. Toni was crying.

Flame hugs his partner. He doesn't like it when she upset. (It Okays Toni we get home, just have hope)

Shadow was speeding in the forest, until he saw a girl on the log and her back was turned, he thought it was Maria, came closer and it was "Toni". Toni what are your doing out here? Said shadow the hedgehog.

Shadow. Said Toni drying up her tears

What wrong why you are crying. It a long story shadow. I don't won't to say. Said Toni.

Toni we friend know, you can tell me. Worried shadow.

Well I heard the mayor talking about me, sally told him am nothing like eggman, she told him I'm good person but the mayor told her I don't belong at the knothole and I'm not even a mobian. So I left. That mayor is very mean, to me. Sally true to stop me but, I ran away from her leaving the knothole. "Shadow" please doesn't make me go back. She hugs him, and he hugs her back.

It Okays Toni. I know your pain, people talk about me, don't let anyone talk to you have to ignore them, beside you are a freedom fighter now.

Maybe. Said Toni.

What you mean "maybe'. Puzzled shadow.

I don't know maybe the mayor told sally I don't need to be a freedom fighter, because I'm a human.

"Toni". You can be in my group. I can how about you come to Abraham tower to rest up. Okay shadow thanks you.

You can sleep in this room, thank you shadow goodnight.

Goodnight, to you as well.

Omega I'm going out for a while, watch Toni.

Of course shadow. Said omega.

 **Meanwhile with sonic**

"Toni where are you. It me sonic. Sonic was racing in the forest. Men she can hide can she, until he bump into his doppelganger.

"Faker" growled sonic.

What wrong sonic not happy to see me. Said shadow.

I have no time to play with you shadow I'm looking for Toni.

She safe sonic, so stop looking for her.

What you mean she safe, and stop looking for her. She my friend and she not Maria now let her go. Growled sonic.

I know she not Maria, but she my friend too and what that mayor said about her was wrong" you do realize Toni is a child and a girl; she is very sensitive have you ever seen her wish to go back to her own dimension. She want to go home... What that lion said about her was so low. She doesn't won't to go back to village with you. Said shadow.

I heard everything the mayor said about her, he resign and we have a new mayor and she want to talk to Toni. But I want to talk Toni like I said, she is my friend too "shadow".

"Fine". You can talk to her but you better not make her cry again, if you make her cry I break your arms.

Same for you shadow if you use her. Growled sonic.

Omega can you get Toni.

Toni was sleeping and omega wakes her up. Miss Toni sonic is downstairs to see you. Said omega.

"What, why. Confuse Toni asked.

I don't know go see the answer for yourself.

Hi. Sonic you okay. Yeah I'm fine just that the mayor said some mean thing to me and I left. Well Toni he resign sally made him, so come back to knothole everyone misses you. Well okay, I go back.

Sonic I want to talk to Toni alone.

Why. Said sonic.

It okay sonic. Said Toni.

Fine that fine with me, said sonic. I wait outside Toni. Okay.

Toni if you ever feel mistreated you, you can join us, signal omega and he will come pick you up and your friend you can always come visit me. And you can become agent also. Okay thank shadow i think about the offer.

Sonic pick Toni up like a princess style and took her back to the knothole. Everyone was happy to see Toni. You okay yes I'm good


	13. Chapter 13 sonic birthday

Chapter 13 Sonic birthday

Today was our hero birthday sonic the hedgehog today is June 23, tails was taken our hero on adventure to distract him so Amy and I was fixing al his favorite also chill hotdog but some different food for everyone else. I made the cake okay, Amy. Fine by me I go get the ice cream. Toni the cake is beautiful and it smells delicious and it blue. I know sonic love the color blue so I made the frosting. I made the second cake so you can taste it to see if it really good. Toni it very good you should be a chef, not a proffers, who taught you how to cook. Oh my nanny taught me everything.

Toni what happen to your mom. Um. I don't want to say she disappeared and we don't know where she is, but one day I wish to see her again.

I'm sorry Toni, it okay Amy you didn't know. Now let get ready to set the party up.

So cream, I, and Amy getting the decoration put up and sally came to help even though sally is sonic ex. So we getting the party, decoration fix.

Hey Amy who bake the cake it looks delicious. Said sally.

Oh Toni bakes the cake. It smells so good. Oh thank you I bake another cake try it. Oh sonic going to love it.

So it was late and tails finally brought the birthday boy. "Tails buddy where is everyone forgot my birthday. No bro. We didn't.

"Surprise happy birthday sonic," everyone shouted.

Thanks everyone for plan my party. Time to blow out the candles on the birthday cake. The cake had him on it, even his made the cake it look very devious and have my logo and my name, questioned Toni.

Sonic? Toni made the cake.

Thanks Toni, sonic hugs her. Oh no problem what are friends for. Happy birthday. Sonic blow out his candles. ": happy birthday.

* * *

Comments.

Toni winters

5'0 ht

138 wt

Age: 12

Birthday September 15

Powers. New piko hammer

Turning into parrell moon age (15)

Team

Freedom fighter

Team dark (team-up)

 **Likes**

Helping other

Child prodigy in Pokémon like red

In love with the champion Red

Helping her friend Sonic and his friends

Best friends with Amy rose and cream the rabbitalmost like sisters both of them.

Shadow the hedgehog .

Love using her new piko hammer.

Martial's arts.

eclipse the hedgehog.

 **Dislikes**

 _Betrayal_

 _Dr. Eggman_

 _Dr, eggman robots_

 _Memphis the dark._

 _Bullying._

 _Dark lady _

_Partners_

 _Flame (cyndruail)_

 _Rosa the cat guardain._

Attacks

Spininig hammer spin

angry spin smash

Double twin hammer slam attack

Parraell moon sparlke heart ace ( parraell salior moon)

Parraell moon telport

princess healing wand kiss


	14. Chapter 14 knothole burning to the groun

Chapter 14 knothole burning to the ground

Dr. Eggman was furious one he failed to destroy the knothole and defeat sonic the hedgehog and he was mad as ever. He builds his most dangerous robot to destroy the knothole, once and for all.

We haven't see eggman for a while then something came down in middle off town, it was a robot destining building setting everything on fire. Citizen was running and getting out of here. The freedom fighter come to see what the problem and what wrong. The knothole is on fire and buildings was been destroy. So I took out some binocular and saw who brought the robot s and destroying the knothole. I saw dr. eggman. Tails look at this. That eggman and he build a robot. We need to get everyone out of here. He trying to destroyed the knothole.

We need to stop him right now knuckles and tails you with me. Amy and Toni you get everyone out of here out of the knothole. Said sonic.

"Come-on everyone let gets everyone to a safe places and please don't look back. Said Amy.

Toni makes sure you get everyone. Okay. Come on everyone this way, don't look back, oh my sweet chaos oh my baby still in my house. Said bunny the rabbit. "I could call sonic but no it no time him still battling eggman."

Where you house Mrs. Bunny. To you left with flowers. I saw it and I came in bunny house, the smoke was so thick I can barely stand it until I feel something on my forehead shine so bright, signal to go to the right direction, I saw the baby and I got him the light was protecting us even though my dress got tore, I don't care got the baby and that what matter. I came back to Amy.

Toni you okay yes I'm fine here your baby miss. Bunny. Oh thank you, you are totally fit to be a freedom fighter.

Toni, Amy. Shouted tails

We need your help, sonic defeat eggman robots but we need someone distracted the him. We can do it. Toni grab flame jump on the plane same for Amy. Toni, are you and flame ready for this. You bet he so gear to beat him. Amy jump down and flame hold on to me okay. Here I go. Toni jump down.

Both got there hammers ready in position. "Double twin hammer slam attack" smashing, the robot.

Hey sonic you okay, said Amy.

I'm fine I told you and Toni to help the citizen we did already we here to help you defeat eggman.

"You can defeat me I burn town your home down destroying my greatest plan. I won you freedom fighter you lost, Hohohhoaa" evil laugh of dr. eggman.

Sonic here catch. Said tails.

Sonic caught a special ring turn into a ball and explode the robot dr. eggman used destroy the knothole.

"Curse you sonic "angered eggman

Amy! Toni. Set me up.

On it sonic! Said Toni and Amy. Hitting sonic with their hammer and sending him to dr, eggman mobile destroying it.

Everyone put off out the fire the knothole was destroyed, what we do.

We made camp, until the Mayor said we can make a new knothole we can rebuild this city, so let do this. City was brand new, everyone work together.

Amy house was rebuilt; I also have a house next to Amy. Amy said we both can work in the ice cream shop. There need help and I signed up.

Even though there lost their home, there never give up. I also wonder when I went inside the fire, why didn't I get burn mark. It was a pink light protected me form harm. Hm. What I'm i. I'm so tired going to bed.


	15. Chapter 15 MEET HOPE KINTOBOR

CHAPTERS 15 MEET HOPE KINTOBOR

We haven't seen eggman, around that was a good thing until sonic brought a human with him.  
"Oh hi hope, how you are. Said Amy"

The both hug each other like long lost sister everyone was happy to see her. Sonic told Hope he want her to meet someone, he told her there a girl here she a human and she look like you and both are the same age, sonic where is she. You meet here. "Here she is".

" we both look at each other, and said Wow we look a lot alike we can be identical sister except, the eyes but we look a lot." Said both of us at the same timing.

Hi my name is Toni Winters.

HI as well my name is Hope kintobor

I let you two have some fun get to know each other by talking, said sonic.

"Wait" sonic you set this up. Puzzled Toni.

Of course I know you get lonely missing another human around so i contracted hope she my best-friend as well. Said sonic.

Oh thank you sonic, you the best. Said Toni.

No problem. Said sonic.

So I told hope, I'm not form this world I form another dimension. A new Prof. wanted to know Pokémon his name was Prof. Botnik I thought he was a good person and I wanted to be his assistance but he was a fake his real name was dr. eggman he only pretend to be a Prof and when I discover it he send me here. I can't go back to my world. He also builds a robot Charizard. But we defeated it, he also the reason the old knothole was on fire. Let just say I can't stand him Hope.

I know what you mean and I despite him as well Toni the true is he my uncle.

"What no wonder the last name sound so familiar to me? He your uncle. Boy I fill sorry for you.

Thank you and i can't stand him either he try to turn my family to robot and want for sonic and his team I wouldn't be standing here talking to you.

Oh I'm sorry hope what he did to you. It okay. I live here but I deicide I wanted help more people so I joined G.U.N army am in team dark group.

Wait a minute that shadow group.

"You know", shadow the hedgehog. shocked hope.

"Yes" he save me a lot and we talk a lot. Everyone said I look like Maria.

Toni you not the only person he thought was Maria. I'm not. Nope he thought I was her too. Toni you and I have something in common, we both been betrayed by eggman.

Yes. He keeps calling me his friend which I'm not. I still blame myself what happen when I gave him information on Charizard. Said Toni.

Like sonic said to you, it not your fault and if you feel you don't belong here you can come to team dark. I am happy have another human girl in the group. Said happy hope.

Shadow already said that to me, I was thinking about it. Said determined Toni.

Well like he said if you feel mistreated you can join not everyone one trust me only team sonic.

I know that feeling only a few people and sonic team trusted me. Sad Toni.

Well it nice to talking to you and I hope you get back to you dimension I know sonic will help you, he never give up help everyone in need. He wait you know trust him not egg breath.

Oh I am I trust sonic way better than eggman.

Bye Toni I hope I see you again. "Goodbye". Said hope

Same for you hope. Said.


End file.
